falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Sonic emitter - tarantula
for 5 sec |crit % mult =1 |ammo =Energy cell (Fallout: New Vegas) |ammo use =3 |clip rounds =24 |reload time =2 |ap =30 |hp =100 |repair =Laser pistol |weight =2 |value =3500 |baseid = |footer = Oscilloscope }} The sonic emitter - tarantula is a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues. Characteristics The sonic emitter - tarantula is an Energy Weapons pistol with bonus damage against robots and power armor wearers, as well as a unique "critical strike incendiary" effect which ignites the target on a critical hit. This modulation of the sonic emitter has a purple oscilloscope. As a one-handed energy weapon, the sonic emitter - tarantula is affected by The Professional perk and counts as an improved holdout weapon. When scoring a Critical Hit, the enemy will catch on fire, and may die instantly. The unique incendiary effect is affected by the Pyromaniac perk. Durability The sonic emitter - tarantula can fire a total of about 495 times using standard cells, the equivalent of 62 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Variants * Sonic emitter - Gabriel's bark * Sonic emitter - opera singer * Sonic emitter - revelation * Sonic emitter - robo-scorpion Comparison |projectiles1 =1 |skill req1 =50 |strength req1 =2 |value1 =3500 |vats attacks1 =1 |weight1 =2 |name2 =Sonic emitter - opera singer |ammo use2 =1 |ap2 =30 |attack shots/sec2 =1.0345 |clip rounds2 =24 |crit % mult2 =1 |crit dmg2 =25 |crit effect2 =Dismember |damage2 =55 |dlc2 =fnvowb |hp2 =100 |min spread2 =0.1 |other effect2 =+20 |projectiles2 =1 |skill req2 =50 |strength req2 =2 |value2 =3500 |vats attacks2 =1 |weight2 =2 |name3 =Sonic emitter - revelation |ammo use3 =1 |ap3 =30 |attack shots/sec3 =1.0345 |clip rounds3 =24 |crit % mult3 =1 |crit dmg3 =18 |crit effect3 =Paralyze |crit effect duration3 =10 |damage3 =31 |dlc3 =fnvowb |hp3 =100 |min spread3 =0.1 |other effect3 =+20 |projectiles3 =1 |skill req3 =50 |strength req3 =2 |value3 =3500 |vats attacks3 =1 |weight3 =2 |name4 =Sonic emitter - robo-scorpion |ammo use4 =3 |ap4 =30 |attack shots/sec4 =1.0345 |clip rounds4 =24 |crit % mult4 =1 |crit dmg4 =30 |crit effect4 =explosion |crit effect damage4 =+100 |damage4 =65 |dlc4 =fnvowb |hp4 =100 |min spread4 =0.1 |other effect4 =+20 |projectiles4 =1 |skill req4 =75 |strength req4 =2 |value4 =3500 |vats attacks4 =1 |weight4 =2 |name5 =Sonic emitter - tarantula |ammo use5 =3 |ap5 =30 |attack shots/sec5 =1.0345 |clip rounds5 =24 |crit % mult5 =1 |crit dmg5 =30 |crit effect5 =fire |crit effect damage5 =+2 |crit effect duration5 =5 |damage5 =60 |dlc5 =fnvowb |hp5 =100 |min spread5 =0.1 |other effect5 =+20 |projectiles5 =1 |skill req5 =75 |strength req5 =2 |value5 =3500 |vats attacks5 =1 |weight5 =2 }} Locations * The holotape for the modification, Audio Sample - Giant Tarantula, can be found in Higgs Village inside of house #00, on an inactive terminal on the second floor. Notes * The critical hit incendiary effect creates a small fireball around the target, igniting nearby non-player characters. * As with all sonic emitter modulations, it is necessary to install the Blind Diode Jefferson's personality chip before this remodulation can be applied to the sonic emitter. * With the perks Pyromaniac and Laser Commander this weapon causes very high damage, and one of the critical incendiary effects is an autokill which explodes the target into fiery giblets. * All cyberdogs are affected by the additional EMP damage done by this weapon. Bugs * - The audio tape may fall off of console and become unreachable. Grenades may be able to get it out. Sounds Category:Fallout: New Vegas improved holdout weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Old World Blues weapons ru:Звуковой эмиттер — Тарантул